


Спросонок

by chubush



Category: Lord Demon - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоило Каю Крапивнику выпить сонное зелье, как с ним попытался связаться бог Белказзи, его давний противник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спросонок

— Крап-крап-крап… иииивник! Крапивник!

Голос в голове возвысился от еле слышного шепота до вопля. Кай вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Он был один. Там, где заснул. Странно, что он вообще пробудился — сонное зелье от Того, из Башен света, обычно препятствует этому.

Тишина. Ощущение безопасности убаюкивало. Но только Кай решил закрыть глаза, как шелестящий голос произнес:

— Краааапивник!

— Кто?

Смешок.

— Белказзи.

— Ох. Я должен был догадаться. Разбудить посреди такого сна может только враг.

— Прекрасный момент, чтобы признаться. Я обдумал настоящую ситуацию и признал, что не разумно быть твоим врагом. Так что я возражаю против того, чтобы... Крапивник!

Начавший было засыпать, Кай дернулся.

— Что?

— Невежливо засыпать, не дослушав, что хотел сказать собеседник.

— Говори короче. Как я.

— Я двадцать три года потратил на методику, с помощью которой можно вести разговор с демоном. А ты...

— Зачем?

— У меня к тебе есть вопрос, не дающий покоя.

— Давай. Только коротко.

— Почему ты меня не убил?

— Я уже сам сомневаюсь в здравости этого решения.

— Так почему?

— Я не смог победить тебя в бою. Я был слабее.

Смех.

— И это говорит тот, чьего могущества хватило, чтобы запретить всем богам вход в Конг Ши Дже?!

Кай попытался собрать мысли. Те, щедро напоенные сонным зельем, отказывались идти на контакт.

— Ты поступал, как враг. Ты не предавал. Убить тебя с помощью желания — недостойно.

— Как ты честен! Выслушай и мое откровение. После удара, уложившего Чахолдрудана, ты был так прекрасен. Хотя тогда мне хотелось тебя уничтожить. Я и не думал, что наступит момент, когда я смогу признаться в своем восхищении.

— Как много слов! Все? Я спать хочу.

Шипение.

— Паршивец.

Нескольких секунд обиженной тишины Каю хватило, чтобы уснуть.

— Крапииивник! Крапивник! Кай!

— Надо было тебя убить.

— Я как раз об этом.

Сонное настроение Кая, тихо ругаясь, испарилось. Он, наконец, заинтересовался разговором.

— С этого места поподробнее.

— Предлагаю встречу на нейтральной территории.

— Зачем?

— Поговорим.

— Пф! Разговорами ты меня и здесь достал.

— Одна встреча.

— И что я получу взамен?

— Я больше тебя не побеспокою.

— О, это серьёзное предложение. Где, когда?

— Через три дня, в измерении Носков. Позже скину координаты.

— Договорились.

Голос Белказзи стал мечтательным.

— Первый раз демону свидание назначил.

— Что?! Белказзи, эй!


End file.
